Self-locking wheel nuts are known in the art. They are applied to a splined shaft and tightened down to hold a wheel bearing in place. They are tightened to a known torque, and when the torque tool is released, the nut will lock itself to the shaft.
Such nuts must be very reliable because of their function in retaining the wheels of the vehicle. Their failure can result in very serious consequences. This consideration cannot accommodate any compromise.
Within the bounds of reliability there are other important considerations which will determine which of a number of different safe nuts will receive the order. One is cost, where the saving of only a few cents on each nut amounts to many dollars when multiplied by the millions of such nuts which are used annually. A nut according to this invention can be made from affordable materials with established manufacturing procedures and equipment. While its cost may be somewhat larger than other known nuts having this same ultimate function, its other advantages more than justify a substantial price difference.
One advantage is the speed of installation. Many self-locking nuts must be installed from start to finish with specialized tooling, requiring time measured in minutes. The nut according to this invention can utilize conventional sockets, modified only with a peripheral skirt of proper lengths. It can be installed in about 20 seconds because it can be freely spun onto the shaft without using the tool which speeds the procedure. The tool is needed only for the final tightening.
Yet another advantage is lightness of weight for this unsprung vehicle element. This nut needs only four parts, several of which are quite light.
It is the object of this invention to provide a very reliable self-locking nut which is quick and easy to install, which has only four parts, which requires only conventional tooling for installation, which is light in weight, and whose cost is very competitive, especially in view of its attendant advantages.